Autumn's Corner Store of Drabbles
by autumn's glory
Summary: A collection of one-shots, writing experimentations, prompt fills, and drabbles. From fluff to smut and everything in between. Mainly Kakashi x Sakura, but other characters will be featured from time to time. Rated for the adult-themed material.


A/N: Written for a KakaSaku Holiday Request-o-rama. Posted anonymously, but now publicly for more to see. Happy Holidays!

* * *

The cool wintry winds had settled into Konoha. Winters were usually mild - as expected in the land of fire - but this year was exceptionally bitter. Pulling his cloak more tightly around him, Kakashi trudged through the gates, lifting a hand in greeting before signing in. He had busted his ass on this last mission just so he could make it home in time to celebrate the holiday, like he promised a certain feisty medic. He had made it, but just barely.

The village was quiet, blanketed under a couple inches of snow, a clear inky sky, and twinkling lights. Houses were dark, save for a few that had Christmas trees still lit, and most of the people were tucked away in bed, warm and comfortable. He sighed to himself; he wanted to be in bed, too. _But for a whole different reason,_ his thoughts teased. He grumbled aloud in response. It was Christmas Eve, which meant that Sakura was probably still at the hospital, even at this late hour. Tsunade either had a general distaste for holidays - or she indulged in them too much - because she always made Sakura work them so she didn't have to. It really was unfair.

Which was why it was all the more surprising to find the kunoichi asleep in his bed. He stood in the doorway, watching her slender form bathed in the lights from the mini tree she had talked him into getting. Kakashi had always been confident when it came to stealth, but he found himself being extra careful not to wake her as he shut the door and pulled his feet from his zori. His bag and cloak were set aside soundlessly and then he began to strip, never taking his eyes from the beauty before him. He was absolutely giddy - like new Icha Icha release giddy - only he could feel it tingling throughout his entire body.

Down to nothing but the skin he was born in, he crept over to the bed. The sheets were bunched down at her waist. Her camisole had ridden up, exposing creamy skin, one strap fallen off her shoulder. Her lips were slightly parted, her hair fanned around her, gentle strands curling around her neck.

He joined her in bed, sliding beneath the covers to warm himself. He rubbed his hands together, ensuring the chill would be gone from them. Then he reached out and did what he had been yearning for the entire three weeks he'd been gone: he touched her. It was just a gentle caress to her cheek, to prove that he hadn't just imagined her there.

He let his fingers trail down the center of her chest, between the valley of her breasts, and to her stomach. His fingertip brushed where her shirt met her skin, enjoying the silky feel of her body that he had missed so much. He had gone without her for so long, it hardly seemed fair to abstain any longer.

Gently, he ghosted his touch beneath her shirt, grazing over her ribs til he felt the soft swell of flesh. He let a single finger follow the curve until he found her nipple. He circled it with a delicate touch, his eyes trained on her face. She didn't stir at all as he teased it to a pebbled nub, his tongue darting across his lips as he craved to taste her skin. He let his hand drop as he leaned over her. His hot breath soaked through her top as his lips hovered above the peak, eyes still watching her as his fingers dipped beneath the blanket. He wanted to groan; she was wearing only panties.

He rose his head up, curling his other arm behind her pillow as he was tempted to go beyond the elastic band. But he refrained and felt over her clothed sex. She was the warmest right there, the most responsive. Her brow twitched, but he didn't pause. His fingers teased her over the flimsy garment, applying the slightest of pressure on her sensitive nub. Her body shuddered and a tiny whimper fell from her lips. He continued, his own body already hot and pulsing with need. Subconsciously, her legs parted, giving him better access. As he trailed his fingertips along her clothed slit he could feel how wet she was already getting. Waiting any longer seemed nearly impossible and his hand snuck into her panties. He palmed her, heel of his hand rubbing her clit as his finger dipped into slick heat.

She gasped and he shot his gaze back to her, but she was still sleeping. He pumped his finger a little faster.

He felt a bit smug knowing that she wanted him, even when asleep and dreaming.

His voice husked against her ear. "Yes, Sakura?"

"Nn~ don't... stop..."

He added another finger, twisting them within her velvety passage and coaxing her closer to that sweet release. Her legs were trembling, her breath coming faster. Her head lolled from side to side as if caught between that space between the worlds of dream and reality. Tiny mewls fell from her lips, her fingers curling and then uncurling.

Kakashi hummed in approval. "That's it, baby, don't hold back."

She cried out as she came, the force of her orgasm tearing her from sleep. As her eyes opened, all she could see was the ceiling and the reflecting sheen of the Christmas lights. She put a hand over her heart as she tried to calm herself. She had had plenty of erotic dreams, but none had ever felt like that. Her entire body felt like it was still on fire, a deep need still resting in her bones. Then as she started to fully wake, she realized that something was very different, that she wasn't alone.

Hands gripped her legs and she gasped, surprise lighting up her emerald gaze at the man situating himself between them. "Kakashi! You're home!"

He shook his head as he aligned himself with her entrance, and then pushed forward. She drew in a deep breath as he filled her, as his weight settled upon her. He cupped her face and pressed their lips together briefly before pulling back and looking down into her eyes. He couldn't even begin to describe the magnitude of what he saw there, but he couldn't stop the grin from coming. "Now I'm home."

"Kakashi... - ah!"

He began to move, filling her with deep, languid thrusts. He had missed her so much and he had no intention of rushing their coupling. His mouth found hers and they locked together, tongues twining and mimicking the movements of other parts of their bodies. He explored every crevice of the cavern of her mouth, ensuring he did a perfect job of leaving her breathless. When they broke apart, she was left gasping for air between the moans that he drove from her. Mission accomplished.

Her legs circled his waist, ankles locking at the small of his back. He grunted at the change of sensation, reaching deeper inside her as she tilted her pelvis and rocked to meet his thrusts.

She sighed. "I missed you."

His nose nuzzled against her ear. "I missed you more," he countered before his lips attached to her neck, sucking the sensitive skin there and raising gooseflesh along her body.

Her hands clenched onto his shoulders, feeling his muscles twitch as he pumped into her over and over.

Sweat built between their bodies, but for Kakashi it was a welcome change from the frigid nights and biting wind that always managed to find him no matter how much he bundled up. Her soft curves pressed greedily to his body like this and the nip of her teeth at his skin - it was all so exquisitely gratifying; it erased the twenty nights he had spent away from her.

"Hah... harder, Kakashi-"

Her fingers dug into his back as he obliged, moans muffled by pressed lips. His hand kneaded her legs as he smoothed to her knee, prying it from around him.

"No, I want to hear you," he said as he pushed her leg towards her, holding it in place with his hand, adjusting his position with her, striking that wondrous place inside. Her hands clawed at the sheets at the head of the bed, fisting into them as she pulled them off. Her groans and cries rose above the sound of their bodies slapping together.

"Kakashi! I can't - I... I'm gonna come!"

He couldn't stop, his hips moving in a frenzy, determined to take her to that glorious height. And when she reached it, gods was she beautiful. Her lips opened for a pleasured scream as her entire body quaked all around him. Her slick feminine walls squeezed him, and while he wanted to follow after her, he wasn't quite ready to just yet.

Still high from orgasm, Sakura could feel him gently nudging her, so she rolled over onto her stomach. He pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses up her back as his body stretched over hers. With his legs outside hers, he entered her again.

"You feel so good," he murmured against her ear.

Feeling a little sneaky, Sakura closed her legs and crossed her ankles, grinning as his breath left him in a shudder.

"Fuck... so tight," he said, his hand squeezing at her hip. "You're amazing."

"Am I?" she purred.

He hummed as he placed a kiss to her shoulder. Holding his weight on one elbow he slid his other hand beneath her, finding her clit with a precision that showed just how well he knew her body. In this position Sakura felt impossibly full, her nerve endings screaming, and the added stimulation had her squirming with pleasure under his hard body.

She lifted her head, eyes half-lidded and mouth searching for his. He gave her what she wanted, nipping at her lips as he pulled away. His hand cuffed one of her arms, clenching as he tried to keep some control. But she was so tight, and hot, and wet, and she just felt so damn good. His fingers pressing into her clit began to speed along with his hips. He had been without her for so long that he didn't think he could hold out much longer.

Her hands fisted into the pillow that she had shoved to the head of the bed; her eyes screwed shut under the assaulting pleasure. She was already oversensitive to his touch and trembling in suspense of the next wave of bliss. Every thrust of his hips shoved her body into the bed, drove her closer.

"Sakura..." She could hear his voice waver, that hint of desperation hiding in his husky tone. "Ungh... come with me..."

Her back slightly arched under him, like she had no choice but to comply as she came again, crying into the bedding. He bit down on her shoulder, muffling his euphoric shout as his body jerked against hers, his seed spilling deep inside her, allowing her body to milk every last drop from him.

He rolled off of her, collapsing to the side and hungrily filling his lungs with air. The pounding of his heart was so intense that Kakashi could feel it in his ears. He turned his head to the side to find Sakura watching him from under a curtain of mussed hair. She wore a sexy, content smile; her eyes said she was sated and that she was thrilled to see him. He was sure his expression mirrored hers. He reached for her and she settled in on his chest, closing her eyes.

"I know I'm a little late, but I made it."

"All that matters is that you're here," she replied, her fingers twirling across his abdomen.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura."

She chuckled. "It's not Christmas yet."

"It's nearly two in the morning, so technically it's Christmas," he retorted.

She picked her head up to look at the clock and saw that he was right. She smiled down at him. "Merry Christmas, Kakashi."

.x.X.x.

Beneath the sheets their impassioned breaths and hot bodies kept the chill of his apartment at bay. Morning's light filtered through the white fabric, making her skin seem to glow. His arms wrapped around her to help her keep pace atop him. Her hands cradled his head, chests pressed together as she continued to bounce in his lap. Her head fell back, lost in the pleasure, and his lips stooped in to trail up the column of her neck, lifting her head back up to claim her mouth.

She rode him harder, faster, making kissing a difficult task. His hands squeezed her thighs, her sides, her breasts - any and every part of her body he could. The simple fact of the matter was that he couldn't get enough of her.

His eyes clenched shut, a moan working from his mouth. "Sakura, you're goin... to make me come..."

Which was good because she was already there. Her fingers pulled in his hair; his grip tightened on her.

"Kakashi!"

Her legs trembled and her back tensed, but she forced herself to keep moving, to bring him along with her. It didn't take much longer before he was crushing their mouths together, moaning his release into the kiss. She smiled, breathless and a little smug as she pulled away. He yanked the sheets from over them, the cool air immediately rushing in, and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Mmm... you always give the best gifts," he mumbled happily.

She laughed and turned her head away, trying to hide a blush, but he'd have none of that. He cupped her face in his hands and held her gaze. Her smile widened. "What?"

He placed a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose. "I can't just look at you and admire you?"

"If you'd really like to."

His gaze was intense. "I love to."

She crawled out of his lap, holding the sheets to her chest. "Come on, we need to get dressed."

He nearly pouted. "Why?"

She shot him a playful glare. "We're supposed to meet the rest of the team to celebrate, remember?"

He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her from picking up any clothing. "But I want to open another present."

Sakura fought back a smile. "I didn't get you anything else."

Shocked, he looked up at her. "Really?"

"Sorry," she offered, ruffling _his_ hair for once.

She squealed as he suddenly pulled her back onto the bed and straddled her, an arm on either side of her. "Well, then it's time for me to give you your gift." He smirked as he leaned in, tongue swirling around a rosy nipple.

"Kakashi! Quit it! We have to go."

"I'm sure they'll understand," he commented before silencing any further protest with a searing kiss.


End file.
